


Meetings.

by Ale_san



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: CorruptedShipping, F/M, just Whi-two thoughts, onesidedcrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: How many times will they paths cross once again?As if it was fate.
Relationships: Lack-Two | Blake/Mei | Rosa
Kudos: 4





	Meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Ale!
> 
> A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!

We've doing this a long time.  
We go separate ways and get together again. I'm always the same, so you can always find me. 

Once again, I can hear you call me “Whi-two-chan ♡" in a childish way, as you don't have a serious character this time.

Even after we graduated, those sparkles I saw when I thought about you didn't disappear. 

A different way of how I see Lord N.

But no matter how many times my eyes go to your way, they never look back.

Because I know, I am aware of the fact your eyes will never try to look for me.

I hope, one day, you can understand...

“The way I feel when I'm with you...”

I wish for a day you can understand the feelings you played with. And how important they are.

It would be good if you stopped taking things from me, Mr. Superintendent.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for “The way I feel about you" prompt with Corruptedshipping, so here it is.


End file.
